Faction Wars
Factions Wars is a minigame created by our admin 4greo. It is the primary form of entertainment on IridiumCraft. It generally revolves around three SuperFactions, commanded by powerful and elite Admins, attempting to survive, thrive and conquer. Feel free to join the Big 3, but remember that you can always make your own. Whether striking foot yourself shall suceed is entirely up to you. There are a multitude of features in Faction Wars. There are locations called Property, these locations are generally points of interest, conquer them and you get wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Only if you conquer all of them shall you gain fame. Along the way you must conquer the SuperFactions, Prospekt and Unknown, with a powerful HyperFaction called Federation in the way. Whether you want to mine and thrive, Strike gold and plunder, or build and conquer, its all up to you. Quick Start Guide Once you spawn in the server, there is a town. On the example map it is the large purple circle. Make sure to read the rules and such and proceed quickly, time is of the essence. Make sure to head to the Southern District, there will be cheap weapon and armor vendors. Your next order of action is to head anywhere and depart spawn. From there it is entirely up to you. If you can, join a SuperFaction, if you cannot, see if a normal Faction is open for recruitment, if not, just start your own. Remember to double check your surrondings, a big-shot from Federation could be watching you at any time. If you are looking for centralized housing and a place to say, look no further than the Town of Genevya. The Genevya Hotel offers cheap hotels but is controlled by Federation. A good way to raise money and a great way to get on good relations with Federation is to then commit your working time to the Cliffton Mining Area East of Federation HQ. If you desire not to join Federation, Unknown is looking for members. Unknown is located somewhat close to several Urban Centers and is a bit close to the City of Unity. Jvan2, the leader of Unknown, will gladly accept you. One of the hardest things to do is to join Prospekt. Prospekt is a exclusive faction between Xytharian, Vnvs5555 and Animegam3r. Be aware that they will turn on you at any time. Federation will reward players who defect from Prospekt with handsome amounts of GreoDollars. One advantage of Prospekt is that you will be featured in one of TeamProspekt's videos. You may just want to start your own faction, thats fine. Remember to play safe, do not raid nor do not spite. Other factions WILL have a head start and will own you if you make a bad decision. Make sure to try to make friends with a SuperFaction or HyperFaction, it will be tough but it will pay off. You will eventually be raiding though, and Raiding is the pride of IridiumCraft. You can raid towns or factions. When you raid a town, use the map to determine it's Technical Wealth, Relative Wealth, and Tier. Tier refers to the size of the Urban Center. The higher the tier, the more loot, houses and treasure. Remember that other people will also be looking for the towns and such, so get there fast. Relative Wealth refers to the value of the loot and treasure inside, it corresponds with the tier. Technical Wealth is more complex, it is governed by the value of the town's estimated Gross Domestic Product and Unique Offerings. For instance, the Technical wealth of a City-State is always 8 because the shops are standard but are the same. The City Of Unity is much smaller but has a Tw of 15 because it offers Unique Unity Gear.